Between two worlds: Shinobi and Wizards
by Sage-of-Aesir
Summary: What if Lily had two sisters? What if Harry another aunt, one that would treat him fairly? An aunt that who's magic got out of control and got her far away from home. And what would the presence of an hyperactive, blond, actually helpful cousin change? Alive! somewhat witch!Kushina (pairings have not been decided yet so I am waiting for suggestions)


Chapter 1: Chapter 1

* * *

**Aesir:Hello guys here is my new story I hope you will like it. it is a challenge from a friend I hope he will like it too.**

* * *

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"casting a spell/jutsu"**

* * *

**Between two worlds: Shinobi Wizards**

**Prologue: Iris Evans' return**

Today in Konoha seemed to be just another usual day, the sun shone, every ninjas were busy taking missions,training, or simply relaxing after coming back to village after spending days on a mission. It was calm, no attack, no spy all in all it seemed a pretty normal day.

But this quiet day would soon come to an end.

In Konoha's hospital, in a section that was heavily guarded and the access was restricted to only a few persons, there was a room in which a red haired woman layed on the bed. She had been in the coma for years and has stayed healthy only because of the good cares of the doctors allowed in her room and who were not allowed to speak of her to anyone.

For the first time in years, the head of the woman began to move, she groaned and her eyes opened slowly. She gasped as she looked around her. The redhead did obviously not expect to wake up in a hospital bed. A medic entered in the room with a sad face, it was a woman with long straight onyxian black hair that reached the middle of her back and amethyst colored eyes. she wore a white lab-coat with a konoha headband tied around her right sleeve and under it she wore a grayish blue jean along with an emerald green t-shirt.

When the medic saw that the readhead was awake she was frozen in place "K-Kushina?! you are a-awake? is it for real?" she asked.

Kushina looked at the medic and a sheepish smile spread across her features "Hey there Eboshi!" she replied.

Eboshi began to shake violently "...eight years"Kushina gave a confused look at the woman in front of her no understanding what she meant "...EIGHT KAMI FUCKING YEARS! AND ALL THAT YOU SAY AFTER FINALLY COMING OUT OF THIS DAMN COMA IS "HEY THERE EBOSHI"? I thought you would never wake up and that we had lost you " she shouted angrily before hugging Kushina with tears in her eyes.

Kushina was shocked. She had been in the coma for eight years _"could it be possible?"_ she thought, then suddenly she remembered all that had happened eight years ago. The birth of her child, the masked man attacking her and Minato, the Kyuubi being freed from the seal, Minato and her sealing the Kyuubit into..."NARUTO!" she suddenly shouted as she looked around her frantically.

Eboshi who had not misunderstood her outburst shook her head "Ramen? really Kushina, in a moment like this one?" she said ready to get angry once more.

"No! I'm talking about my son! where is he?" Kushina said worriedly.

"Your son...Naruto? Oh yes! he should come out of the Academy soon" Eboshi said looking a bit down.

Kushina smiled hearing that her son was taking the academy, but Eboshi's expression confused her greatly. Then she began to worry, was something wrong with Naruto? was he hated for having Kyuubi sealed in him.

"What is happening?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"Well...How to tell you, the third Hokage told the villagers about his jinchuriki status, and...there are weird things happening around Naruto, things that move on their own and disappear. It looks like he has somekind of bloodline he does not control. Hell, when he got bullied he disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Konoha. The villagers keep glaring at him and some insult him and speak behind his back, everyone calls him a freak I have tried my best to help the kid but the damnable elders stopped me from adopting him and I could not tell anyone he was your kid because it was an S-rank secret" Eboshi explained as she went to a nearby cupboard out of which she took clothes for Kushina.

Kushina's eyes widened in disbelief "THE OLD MAN DID WHAT?!" she shouted, she was furious at the villagers for disrespecting their saviors' only wish "...and wait what did you say about strange things?" she said as something else got her attention in what Eboshi said, making her eyes widen _"wait! could it be...could Naruto be like Lily?" _she thought "No it is not a bloodline, it is something different altogether..." the redhead answered as she got dressed, things were not going as she had hoped when she and Minato "sacrificed" themselves for the village and she was going to make things clear with the old man.

Eboshi flinched, she knew the face that Kushina was making _"someone is going to die"_ she thought.

The black haired medic had to run after Kushina, she still could not understand how she could have this much energy while not being a true Uzumaki, then again she did not have any chakra when she arrived in the village and became the first experiment of Orochimaru. When they arrived at the academy Naruto had just came out and got tackled by Kushina who had easily recognized him because he looked so much like Minato.

Naruto was taken aback, it was the first time he was hugged and he did not knew this woman. Maybe it was a mistake "Who are you?" he asked.

Kushina smiled at him "I'm your mother" she said.

Naruto hugged back really tight, as if the redhead would disappear if he did not held tight enough. "R-really?" he asked. The blond could barely contains his sobs as he did not thought he would have one day a family. When Kushina nodded he began to cry burying himself in his mother's chest.

"There, I'm here now, everything is gonna be alright" She whispered cradling her crying son, not even caring about the stares she got from the villagers.

"So it was true...you are truly awake" Kushina turned around to face the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. She glared murderously at the old man who flinched knowing exactly what angered the redhead "I'm sorry but you have to understand-" he was cut in mid sentence by the redhead "I should understand what? that you have let my child to suffer?Let the villager disrespect my husband's last wish?" she snapped coldly making the aged leader flinch even harder, when Kushina was angry she usually shouted and bashed someone into the ground. But right now, she was calm, cold, she was very different and obviously beyond anger. She was furious and nothing would stop her if she really wanted to kill someone or destroy something. If there was one thing he knew, t was that a mother could be really dangerous when it came to her child's safety and even more if said mother was a strong kunoichi.

"We should talk later...because if we do right now I don't know what will stop me from killing you" Kushina said walking away with Naruto not even glancing once again at the aged leader.

Eboshi followed Kushina "Hey come with me, I kept the estate that Minato had bought before you gave birth to Naruto" she said guiding Kushina to an estate that while modest compared to the clan compounds around the village was still quiet big as Minato wanted a large family. Kushina chuckled to herself, the blond was an orphan and wanted more than anything a big family to feel this emptiness inside of him. Eboshi took out a rather strange looking key that carvings that looked like seals. Kushina was not surprised at all since with all the enemies he made Minato pushed the expression "better safe than sorry" to its furthest extreme with all the security measures she could see everywhere as she went in.

Once in the living room she was greeted by the sight of a black owl that she recognized "Hey there Nightshade" the owl flew to her mistress and nuzzled her. meanwhile Naruto had went to explore the house as he could hardly believe his family could afford to live in such a big house.

"So Kushina what are you going to do?" Eboshi asked.

Kushina seemed to think "Well...I think I'm going to leave the elemental nation. After all there is not school here for the likes of me and Naruto here" she answered.

"What do you mean the likes of you and Naruto? And how are you going to leave? No one has ever been able to go through the mist" Eboshi asked kind of confused.

"Eboshi...I have to tell you something crazy...magic exist for real." Eboshi stared at Kushina as if she was crazy "I know it is weird but it's the truth, my sister was a witch...And I am too tough I haven't been trained beside the control of my core to avoid freak accidents, which still happen when I am angry. that's also how I ended up in the elemental nations, what we call a "car" out of the elemental nations, nearly killed me and my magic awoke all of a sudden and brought me here because I'm what wizards call a Flare, my magical core had some sort of block for a while and accumulated a tremendous and dangerously instable amount of magic during years and any other dangerous situation or strong emotion could have released it. My magic is still very instable " Kushina explained as she started to write something and then gave it to the owl "Go and bring this to Lily" she said then the owl flew out window.

"Lily?" Eboshi asked confused not knowing who Kushina was talking about.

"My sister, she is the only contact that I have with the outside world and more importantly the wizard. After I disappeared she spent a long time working on her magic to find me and she left me with this owl that can somehow go through the mist. magic seems to be the only way to go through it" Kushina explained knowing she might just confuse Eboshi.

"I still find it hard to believe...wizards and witches...magic...I always thought that magic was just the name given to ninjutsus when peoples still did not understood the inner workings of chakra before the arrival of the Rikudo sennin...but well you need my help on that one so I won't let you down" Eboshi said, even if she still did not fully understood all of this she knew one thing: Kushina was her best friend and she would never let her down.

Kushina smiled "Well now all that we can do is wait for an answer" she said.

They did not had to wait for long, in fact the howl came back with a book in her talons, which she just put on the table, there was a note attached to it which said "portkey"

"What the hell? a book? you ask for help and your sister send you a book?" Eboshi said in disbelief.

"That's no normal book Eboshi, it written on this note that it's a portkey...it is an item that was enchanted to teleport anyone who touch it" Kushina explained.

"Oh great,space-time magic" Eboshi said now very nervous because any kind of space-time transportation method made her sick.

Kushina was already gathering her things "You don't have to follow me you know, I did not tell Kakashi, tough I know he would do anything to honor Minato's memory and I sincerely don't want him to do that he would just be wasting his life for me and Naruto" she said.

"pff, Kushina you are my best friend and quiet sincerely I don't like Konoha this much beside Anko and you I don't have anything keeping me here and I know Anko can do just fine on her own. Beside, I'm bored of staying in this village, I want to live new adventures!" the black haired medic said with her thumb up and large grin.

Kushina chuckled at her best friend who has not changed at all "Naruto! come here!" she called out.

"Yep mom!" The blond knucklehead said as he arrived in the living room.

"We are leaving this village" Kushina told him.

Naruto was shocked "But why?" he asked totally confused about what was happening.

"Well you see we have to leave for your own good Naruto, you see the peoples in this village aren't exactly like us. So we will go where we will meet peoples who can understand us" Kushina said trying to explain in a way the blond could understand.

"You mean, that where we are going peoples won't stare at me...that the teachers won't throw me out of the classroom each time something weird happen?" Naruto asked bitting on his thumb.

Kushina nodded and smiled at Naruto, tough it was a bit forced since she still could not accept the way her son was treated "Yes indeed, it is" she said as she finished to pack what she needed "So when when I say now we touch the book...now!" all three touched the book and disappeared.

When they reappeared they found themselves in what looked like an office tough filled with a lot of weird stuff they could not make head or tail of "Well well you haven't changed much Iris" Kushina turned around to find herself facing an oldman with a long beard "Albus?" she asked confused then she looked at Eboshi "he is the headmaster of the school at which my sister was taught magic" she explained "Why was it you who answered?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed looking sad, he did not knew how to tell what happened while the redhead was in a coma. He hesitated for a few moment later before saying "I'm affraid that a lot have happened while you weren't here...to start with I have to tell you that your sister and brother in law are alas dead" the aged headmaster of Hogwart said obviously pained to have to announce this.

This piece of information shocked Kushina, she stood still unable to say anything a single tear fell from her eye, she could not believe what se had just heard "What happened?" she asked

Albus sighed "Voldemort happened, he killed them and when he tried to kill their son, Harry, the killing curse was sent right back at Voldemort because when sacrificing herself your sister gave her son the strongest protection through her willing sacrifice" he explained sadness twinkling in his eyes.

Kushina did her best to not collapse and cry and managed to just have a slightly shaky voice "I see...what about Harry? where is he now?" she said holding back her sobs.

"He is safe and perfectly fine where he is...But right now, we have another matter on our hands. You and your son, and I guess your friends will need somewhere to live. And thankfully I think I can manage a few things with the minister" Dumbledore said now smiling trying to comfort the redhead "You need to go toward the future, Lily would not have wanted to see you like that"

Kushina took a deep breath "Yes you are right" she said with a smile tough it was forced, but she was still willing to move onward, the world moved without her for eight years so she had to catch up and fight for her and her son's futures.

* * *

_3 Years later- 4 Privet drive_

A peaceful normal little house, this is what the number four Privet Drive looked like. In this house live the Dursleys a family made three members: Vernon Dursley, his wife Petunia and their son Dudley. Or so most people would think, there was a fourth inhabitant in this house. his name was Harry, he was Petunia's nephew. Beside Miss Figgs who took care of the boy when his Aunt and Uncle were away, not many peoples were aware of his very existence, and for a good reason.

Harry slept in the cupboard that he had to live in because his "family" did not want him any near them as he was a "freak" as his Uncle and Aunt called him, they would always punish him for no reasons when something strange happened, and sometimes would not even feed him. He could not understand why he was treated this way, and worst than all they would also say that his parents were a couple of good for nothing drunkard freaks and who apparently died in a car crash courtesy of their drunkenness. By insulting his parents who were dead the Dursleys added insults to the injury not caring how little Harry could feel about it .

This morning Petunia Dursley knocked at Harry's door "Wake up! wake up now,you good for nothing slacker!" she ranted hammering the poor door. Harry groaned and quickly getting up to be met with more of his Aunt's usual fool mood when she had to wake him up. When he opened the door of his cupboard he was greeted by the stern face of his aunt "Now that you are awake you will go to prepare the breakfast, and fast. if it is satisfying you might get a piece of toast"She was about to turn away and leave him but stopped dead in her track "And one more thing, my sister who disappeared years ago is back and is going to visit me so I don't want you to come out of your cupboard as long as she is there, I don't want Iris to see any of your freakiness.I haven't seen her in years and thought she was dead so I don't want. is that clear?" she said getting a nod from Harry who sighed once she was out of sight and got to work.

He prepared the breakfast and stayed out of sight of the Dursleys for the hours that followed, he knew that he would regret it if he came out of the cupboard. Someone knocked at the door of the house, Petunia seemed excited and opened the door to let in a woman with long red hair and blue eyes "Hello, long time no see Tuney" she said hugging her sister "Indeed Iris, oh my how you've changed!" Petunia exclaimed

"Of course I changed I was not going to stay a twelve years old forever!" she said with a goofy smile.

"Well come inside we have so much to talk about" Petunia said with a smile

"Iris" nodded she was still not used to people calling her that instead of Kushina after all she has not been called Iris for something like eighteen years.

When Petunia asked why she did not gave any news she said that she did not want to talk about it, her face showed great pain and it was enough for her sister to ask more. they kept talking about mostly Petunia's life with her husband and son. But quiet sincerely she felt that something was wrong, she could tell because Vernon was silent and kept casting nervous glances at the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry was in his cupboard as he was told and was currently trying to spy on the conversation, somehow his Aunt Iris seemed to be quiet kind not at all what he expected from Aunt Petunia's sister. Because his uncle Vernon's sister was definitely like him. But as he kept his right eye near the keyhole he had not noticed the dust that started to fall from the cupboard's "roof". Harry sneezed loudly because of the dust.

Vernon's and Petunia's eyes widened, they suddenly got very nervous as Kushina stood up and walked toward the cupboard now intrigued by the sneezing Vernon immediately put himself between the cupboard's door and Kushina "Vernon what's inside of this cupboard and why are you sweating so much?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing it is just getting a bit hot here" he said with a chuckle then he looked nervously at the door behind him "And there's nothing inside of this cupboard, it is just a normal cupboard nothing special"

"Then let me see what's inside" Kushina said firmly as she shoved Vernon aside with a surprising strength. She opened the cupboard and was shocked by what she saw inside. There sat a really scrawny kid, he wore clothes too big for himself that were obviously hand me downs. But something else caught the redhead's eyes, the kid's eyes they were a shade of emerald green she would have recognized anywhere _"Lily!...and those hairs and the traits of his face...James?! But that mean...Harry!"_ she thought then she saw what the kid sat on, it was a bed, and everything suggested the cupboard was used as a room "Why would he live in the cupboard?" she asked herself, she heard Vernon mutter something that sounded like "damnable freak" it remembered her of something Petunia told Lily once. _"Yes that's what she called her when she took the train for Hogwart with Severus..." s_uddenly Kushina was furious as realization hit her _"they forced the kid to live in there!And to say I trusted this old fool when he told me Harry was perfectly fine where he was!" _ "Tu-**PETUNIA!**" she shouted making the whole house shake "Why is he in there?!And I want the whole truth!" she said.

Petunia was shaken by the anger she was facing, she new that when her sister was angry nothing could stop her, she just had this kind of temper. Even through her surprise at the sudden anger she was faced with, she scoffed "He is our freak of a sister's son, no need to bother with him Ir-" she was suddenly cut short in her sentence by an icy glare from Kushina that showed a mix of fury and disgust.

"HOW COULD YOU?! your own sister's son!You should be** ASHAMED!**" Kushina's shout made the Dursleys flinch, Petunia knew it was too late and they better stay out of Iris' way she knew her sister all too well to know that she was like a hurricane once angered, there was no way to say what she might do. but what worsened the thing was that glasses, and windows shattered without any possible explanation "Y-you are on of those freaks too?!" Vernon shouted as more things shattered as if crushed by an invisible force.

Kushina did not even care to answer her brother-in-law, no she no longer saw him or Petunia as part of her family and let's not talk about this pig that they call son and that they spoiled silly while they obviously abused Harry, there was a tiny pink flash behind Dudley and a pig tail appeared on his fat rump. Kushina sighed now trying to control her anger before she truly hurt someone or made the house blow up with her magic that was totally out control.

She turned to Harry "Pack your things you are coming with me" she said. Harry nodded, now he knew better than second guessing the readhead seeing how angry she was, beside this was obviously his way out of this hellhole. He began to pack the very few things he possessed .

"What?! no! that little fre-" suddenly Vernon was cut in his rant by a sudden raise of the already unbearable pressure in the air "Don't you ever call my nephew that you fat whale!" she snapped making Vernon flinch as the whole tea set on the table exploded. She went out followed by Harry. She opened the door of her car, and after Harry had put whatever little things he had on the back seats he sat next to her as she started the car.

On the road Harry decided to break the silence that just served to make him even more nervous "So you are my Aunt?" he asked shyly

Kushina looked at him and smiled "Yes I am, I'm you mother's sister, Iris Evans is what peoples would call me here. but due to some magical accident I ended up somewhere else altogether were I was re-named Kushina Uzumaki so I could fit in" she said.

"Magical?magic exist?" Harry asked

"Yes, you did not knew your parents were wizards?" Kushina asked surprised.

"Well no, but wizards?it can't be..." Harry clearly had a hard time.

"Tell me Harry, did nothing happen when you felt anger or sorrow or anything strong? just like it happened when I was angry?" Kushina asked.

Harry remembered many times were indeed strange thing happened, like his hair growing back or ending up at the top of chimney when Dudley and his friends tried to beat him "Yes, indeed so all of that was magic?" he asked.

Kushina nodded "Yes it was, Your mother was a very gifted witch, or so her wizards friends told me, and your father was also skilled but too much of a prankster for most teachers to acknowledge it...the marauders I think he and his friends called themselves...I wonder how they are" she said remembering them, she remember that she was quiet fond of the one James called Padfoot , she chuckled to herself "hmm, anyway once we arrive we'll have a lot of things to do I'll start with buying you new clothes. No way in hell that I let you keep wearing hand-me-downs from your pig of cousin" she said

Harry was shocked, it was the first time someone actually cared for him, and also the first time his mother would not be called a good for nothing freak "That so different from what Aunt Petunia told me, she insisted that she was a stupid good for nothing freak and that my father was a drunkard-WOW!" Harry was stopped in his rant when Kushina suddenly hit the break stopping the car brutally.

She grumbled something that sounded like "heartless bitch and having to talk about something with an old bearded fool" before making the car moving again "Listen, I knew my sister very well and she would never had married a drunkard,and the James Potter who she had loved has certainly has not turned into a drunkard since she would never had allowed it. He may have been a prankster at heart, and often got in a lot of trouble, and also have been a bit stupid at times when he was young...But he had grown into a respectable man that if he had lived would have been the best father you could imagine. Your father was brave even if the last I met him was long ago I can tell you this much." the readhead explained clearly displeased with what Petunia had told Harry. During the travel to London she told Harry about his parents, mostly about his mother since she had not known his father much. And she could not say much about their childhood since their father divorced and took her away from her sisters when she was twelve and had this freak accident with her magic that had awoken all of a sudden and teleported her.

After a stop to a store to buy clothes that were Harry's size and contemplating going back to Privet Drive to rip her sister's head off after she noticed how scrawny harry was. She then drove her car back to her house in London's suburbs.

"Here we are Harry" Kushina said as she walked to the door and opened it only for Naruto to jump at her and hug her "Hey there my little devil, I hope you were nice to Minerva while I was gone, no pranks to her?" she said as she hugged her son

McGonnagal came out looking a bit tired "No he is a very nice kid " Minerva said with a kind smile tough she looked a bit tired.

"Yes mom! That was so much fun! Minerva turned into a cat and showed me a lot of funny spells" Naruto answered with a goofy smile then he noticed Harry "Huh? who's this?" he asked.

"This is your cousin, his name is Harry, he will live with us now" Kushina said with a smile.

Minerva was shocked she looked as if frozen in place "I-Iris, you haven't...did you take him from..."

"Minerva please, you got to understand! The Dursleys forced him to sleep in a cupboard and barely feed him for Merlin's sake!" Kushina retorted.

Minerva eyes widened she was outraged "A cupboard? barely feed him?" she repeated in shock "That's a scandal! I told Albus they were the worst kind of Muggles and he did not listen to me..." she sighed "Anyway I guess the young mister Potter will better off with you" she said addressing a small smile to Hary before apparating disappearing from sight in mere seconds

"H-How did she do that? and without attracting attention" Harry asked absolutely shocked.

"She just apparated. it is something rather common in the wizarding world, and there are seals all around the house that cast a genjutsu that make everything seem normal. Other peoples must have seen her get in a car or just go in the house" Kushina answered with a shrug, the apparating spell never really bothered Kushina because it was not unlike the Shunshin no jutsu or her late husband's Hiraishin no jutsu.

"Genjutsu?" Harry asked "Sounds foreign" he said completely confused.

"A genjutsu is an illusion, it is one of the many types of ninjutsu that exist, Ninjutsu is to ninjas what magic is to wizards" Eboshi explained from behind Harry who nearly jumped, he had not heard or seen her come.

"And you are?" Harry asked now kind of stressed.

Kushina chuckled "Relax Eboshi is my best friend, she is pratically a sister to me" she said with a smile making Harry relax.

Harry took a deep breath "Okay, but...did you just said that you were a ninja? like the japanese assassins?" he asked confusion obvious on his face.

"Yup we are, me and your aunt are ninjas, but there are many types. For example I am a medic-nin I am more of doctor who heal my allies during fights rather than an "assassin" tough I can do that to but this kind of skill is useless around here..." Eboshi said.

Harry stared at Eboshi "Really, then what's your job?" he asked.

"I am the school physician at Hogwart the "school of Witchcraft" really...being trained by the Legendary sannin Tsunade to end up as a school physician for a bunch of brat...at least the shcool is not normal or it would be boring" Eboshi muttered not that she hated her job but it was not what she hoped when Dumbledore said that he had found a job for her. Being miss Pomfrey's "assistant"after taking a crash course about potions used as medicine and wizards' biology was not exactly what she wanted, but a job was a job.

Naruto laughed at Eboshi "Oh come on cheer up! look I can now do the jutsu you showed me **Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** three clone appeared in plumes of smoke.

Harry's eyes widened "That's a jutsu?" he asked getting a nod from Kushina who chuckled softly.

"I think we should get inside, and Naruto will show you your room" Kushina said with a chuckle because as soon as she had finished the hyperactive blond had dragged Harry inside "Meanwhile I will practice my spells, I need to get the hang of those damnable spells" she muttered.

"Huh I think I will go to read some book on human biology in my room" Eboshi said making a face when she heard Kushina speaking of practicing spells.

"Hey I ain't that bad!" The redhead shouted.

Eboshi looked at Kushina "Oh really? sure you haven't turned an innocent sheet of paper into an explosive note, and in fact you always make things explode" she said with a nervous chuckle as she went upstair.

"Pff not true" she muttered as she took out her wand after closing the door and began to practice **"Wingardium Leviosa"** as the glass she was focusing on rose in the air it suddenly shattered, she stared wide eyed as she slowly put the wand down with exaggerated caution "whoops...maybe she was right" she sighed in defeat, being a Flare was not easy.

**End of the prologue**

* * *

**Aesir: I hoped you liked it.**

**I decided to bring Eboshi in this as this OC was fun and I just wanted to use her again, for her personality you got to picture a mix between Anko and Tsunade, she is sadistic,mischievous, easily angered, but still kind and caring tough she is rough around the edges. She fight like her mentor (Tsunade who trained her at the same time Jiraiya trained Minato) but unlike her she is more than willing to use poisons, all are home made and have a story behind them like the one she called red agony which was her first, it is a blood red liquid that cause the target horrible pains till their heart gives out, she created and used it only once to avenge her team that was killed by ninjas from Kumo giving her a strong hatred toward all ninjas from this village.**

**So what do you think, did you like it? if so tell me what you liked in the review and any kind of constructive criticism (so no flame or troll) are welcome. **

**Should Kushina and/or Eboshi be paired with someone of the HPverse?**

**Should Naruto have an animagus form? **

**just say it in your reviews!**


End file.
